


The Art Teacher

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Other, rufus wainwright - Freeform, thorcid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: "Rufus was singing about unrequited love. It was a sign."





	The Art Teacher

A few years ago Shane couldn’t imagine this scene. His apartment was fairly organized. He had a room full of gifts from fans Drag Race has summed and the amount kept growing. He was sitting on the kitchen table. The crossed bare legs almost covering the whole table, free from tights and shaving. He was concentrated studying some music sheets he received from people interested in auditioning for the Thorchestra. He was wearing his favorite black and write over sized shirt and Rufus Wainwright was playing. A typical lazy Sunday afternoon.

Jamin was on the other side of the table in silence, the weather was good so he was wearing only boxers and working on his computer. Easily distracted as he was, it didn’t take too long for Shane to peek over his sheets with a curious smile to check upon Jamin.

Jamin’s hair was all messy because he used Shane’s shampoo and he made a Ferris Buller mohawk while they were in the shower earlier. He was staring at the screen with a frown, the big blue eyes narrowed, fingers caressing the chin calmly but he was probably dying to finish the job already. Shane concentration was over.

“What?”

Jamin interrupted Shane’s staring without leaving the eyes from the computer. Shane was caught.

“Nothing. I have very interesting dead people to study here"

Shane shrugged and cleared this throat adjusting himself on the chair. He was still feeling a bit sore from their desperate marathon, and couldn’t find a good sitting position.They would spent 3 weeks without seeing each other and then spend the whole day making it up. So his body was still trying to understand what was going on.  
He wondered sometimes if Jamin was sleeping with anyone else. He built a fortress around his own insecurities and this thing they were having. He knew he wasn’t allowed to be jealous and neither he wanted to be. But was it was always there lurking on his mind, as many other issues.

He shifted position again trying to shake it off the physical discomfort and his fears.

_"He was not that much older than I was_  
_He had taken our class to the Metropolitan Museum_  
_He asked us what our favorite work of art was,_  
_But never could I tell it was him…”_

Rufus was singing about unrequited love. It was a sign.

Shane’s feet were almost touching the back of Jamin’s notebook. Then he suddenly stopped typing and stood up to get some water. Shane peeked over his papers again like a student afraid of being caught cheating on his test.  
The back muscles moving as he poured the water on his glass. When he turned to sit down again Shane pretended he wasn’t looking. But Jamin was not having it.

He slowly approached the table, put the glass of water down calmly aside and lowered himself to grab Shane’s feet and started kissing them. Shane giggled with the sentation and felt the electricity of his lips touching the sensible skin, ticklish and hot. Then Jamin was moving up, kissing his calves, the side of this tigh, planting soft bites…as Shane observed the whole scene holding his papers for dear life, starting to breath a little faster.

“It’s gonna take me a while to get to the finish line…"whispered Jamin though his lips smiling. Shane’s legs were so long and Shane giggled hitting the top of Jamin's head with the papers, retrieving as if he was going to stand up.

He stood up and threw the papers in the air to be free to cuddle Jamin’s smiling face. He kissed him hard and felt Jamin’s hand already pulling him in… lowering in his back clutching his ass and as a reflex to the pain Shane jerked a little jumpy. Jamin stopped.

"Sorry babe…” he whispered in Shane’s lips making his grip gentler. “I think I got too excited in the shower. If it makes you feel better, my knees are fucking killing me from that tile”

“Good” Shane teased with a mischievious smile, letting go of his embrace and getting his papers from the floor. "Come on, help me with this mess"

Jamin let go a frustrated gasp, like his favorite dish was right there in front of him but he was on a diet.

“Yeaah, I really need to finish this before I travel tonight too. Go to the bedroom or I’ll never get anything done” Jamin confessed sitting on the computer again and avoiding to look at Shane that was smirking feeling very proud.

“And take Rufus with you” he added and Shane pretended to be ofendeded with the request, but he pressed the stop button on the small portible loudspeaker that was on the kitchen fridge. Jamin was concetrated again. But Shane wasn't done, so he approached the table again, brushing his hips on Jamin’s arms pretending to pick up the dinner dishes.

“SHANE” Jamin noticed what he was doing annoyed as he stop typing feeling Shane’s crotch rubbing on his arm. Shane was laughing, moving away with his characteristic happy wiggle.

“Whaaat? I’m just cleaning the table so you can have more space!” he justified innocently.

Jamin was not amused.

“Get out!”

Shane left the room dancing very proud of messing him up.

“Rufus is gonna finish me off then!” he shouted before closing the door.

Jamin shook his head chuckling. He wanted to finish that as fast as he could.


End file.
